Bucephalus Stolen! New formatting
by Norrsken
Summary: Bucephalus tells us about one of his own adventures at the side of Alexander.


TEMPLATE:

Title: FIC: Title: Bucephalos Stolen! (1/1)

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: December 2004

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, preferably "nice". English is not my native language. Please tell me if I make some outrageous mistakes. The proper "horse words" were not to be found in my little red word book so I had to invent some.

Archive: At the ATG Slash&Fanfic Yahoo Groups.

Disclaimer: I Don't own them. For entertainment only...hopefully.

Summary: Alexander spent some hard and bitter time in exile in Illyria. There were some memorable moments, though. This is a prequel to "To Drive the Cold Winter Away". Here Bucephalos is getting his share of the calamities - and he is telling the story all by himself, with some help of his prudent friend Castor... Partly derived from Mary Renault's Fire From Heaven.

Warnings: Actual sex, though well hidden. Slash. Hunting scene, animals getting killed. Angst. Horses in trouble and receiving cruel treatment

Ratings: R

Bucephalos Stolen!

Thessaly, in the Age of Alexander

Bucephalus tells us some of his story:

My youth was most unlucky. I lived happily in a Thessalian farmyard, together with my loving Mother and dear siblings, grazing succulent emerald green grass on soft and moist pastures, drinking cool mountain water and getting tasty barley for supper every evening. This good upbringing made me big and strong. To my great misfortune I was looking my very best when the Evil Horse Dealer came by one day. He dragged me with him, separating me from my loving family. Philonicos was the cruelest of men. I was beaten all the time. Food was scarce and not very tasty and nutritious at all. None the less I remained big and strong, black as night and my hide was soft like velvet. My mane and tail were long and wavered with the wind when I was running. All the other horses were easily broken and mad All the other horses were easily broken and made obedient to Philonicos cruel whip. Not I. He called me Thunder. I never listened to that hated name invented by my Evil Enemy. No one could ride me or broke me in. All presumptive buyers admired me, my strength and fine looks, but when I started to neigh angrily, rear up and kick at them with my strong hooves they hastily withdrew. Philonicos was very mad at me and gave me more and mare merciless beatings. Many times I pondered upon giving up and let someone not looking so nasty as Philonicos buy me and take me away from that Evil Place.

When deep in despair, one lonely night in my stable, the Horse's Goddess came to me on a ray of moonlight streaming into my box. She was fair and strong, long silver hair, bow and quiver at her side, riding a shining silver dappled mare. Then she spoke to me, her voice ringing like joyful bells. "My dear friend, your hardships will soon be over. Do not despair any more. Next time you are brought to market you'll see One who is as Golden as I and my mare are Silver. Go with him willingly. It is your Fate, so that you'll be most famous amongst Horses." I was completely confused and tried to address her - but she was gone, only the moon ray left. I thought it a hallucination of hurt and hunger.

Horse Fair at Pella, 343 BC

One more fair, one more crowd of curious, nasty people harassing me. They tried to feel my legs, pry my mouth open and poke me everywhere. I didn't let them. Then two men came forward, one One Eyed, one Black Maned. They were treated more respectfully than the others and I looked curiously at them. The Black Maned one tried to mount me. Same result as always. He didn't manage to get upon my strong back, just fell aside, angrily cursing: "Sire, this stallion is no good for you. A broken neck is all he'll give you! We must buy someone more docile. Lead him away!"

Suddenly a high voice carried over the noise of the nasty crowd. There He was. The Beautiful Golden One, mentioned to me by the Goddess. "NO! There goes the best or horses. He will be mine!"

They bickered for a long time, some angry, some envious, some careful and most prudent. Then He came up to me. I had been so cruelly beaten and harassed I was even afraid of my own shadow. He turned me around, so I could see Him in the Golden Sunlight, a radiant halo around his shining golden hair. His beautiful gray eyes looked into mine, confidently and He told me while gently stroking my soft muzzle:

"We are meant for each other. Come with me. Alexander and Bucephalos, together against the World!"

He spoke to me with many comforting words, making me feel calm and filled with happy confidence, almost as when I was a foal and mercifully ignorant of the Cruel Outside World. Willingly I led him mount me, I who no one ever had ridden. I felt myself at One with Divinity as we thundered away over the green pastures. He was a very light burden for my strong back and I was running fast as lightning. When we returned everyone was cheering us merrily. The One Eyed Man embraced my Golden One and told him something that seemed to please him immensely.

My new Master treated me most splendidly, caring for me himself for many weeks. I soon got to know His True Steadfast Friend, and I got a very good friend in his stallion Castor. We lived together in a fine stable, had our own grooms and all the best barley, purest water and finest pastures that could be managed. Soon we were trained in many strange ways, for something they called "war". They talked a lot about a place called Persia. We were to go there, perhaps soon. I wondered a lot where it would be. It seemed to be a very far way to go, even more south of my native Thessaly...

Pella, Summer 337

The years went by. I and my very good friend Castor got many occasions to learn about this "war" we had been so thoroughly trained for. We didn't like it at all. Why did men ride out in all this clamor and danger, killing each other in all kinds of cruel manners? My Golden Lord and his True Steadfast Friend had all they wanted of Life, a fine castle to live in, good lands to roam, food and drink on their table and - best of all, their Great Love and Friendship. Why must they risk it all in the bloody and dangerous "war" business of theirs?

Then came that ominous evening. I stood together with Castor in our stable, slowly munching on some extra fine barley in our sleep. We warmed each other, friendly rubbing our sides. Suddenly the stable opened. My Dear Golden Lord came rushing in, together with his friend. They were both extremely agitated. His True Steadfast Friend held him back forcefully.

"Alexander. You cannot do this! Let's sleep on it. Your Father was sooo drunk. All will be forgotten come morning..."

"No. I will not forget this insult to me and Dear Mother! Nor will Attalos. We must flee immediately, or else we will be murdered in our beds this very night!"

I didn't understand whatever could have upset them so severely. We were saddled and with a light packing we set out in the dark and gloomy Macedonian night. No moon and no stars shone to light our somber ways. The heavens were hidden behind a thick curtain of wet white gray clouds. It was easy for us to find the way through this somber night none the less. My Golden Lord's righteous wrath shone like a firebrand and led our way...

Illyria, Autumn 337 BC

The terrors and angers of that ominous night in Pella soon passed away. Life was now most calm and quite for us. We lived far up in a mountain, in a most comfortable cave, together with our faithful watch dog Peritas. The wood was full of game for our Masters to hunt and good green pastures for us horses. Every other weeks supplies arrived on secret paths from the Court of Epirus. The wine jars were especially important. Autumn came with high clean air, bright sun and beautiful golden, orange and russet leaves. Our wood was dressed in the most splendid garments and some leaves fell, making soft heaps and mattresses on the ground. It was like a new place for us and we had to learn our ways anew.

One day my Golden One and his Friend went for a wild boar hunt. They were soon successful and returned with a fat gray beast tied to a sturdy cane. We rested in a small glen between some beeches with silvery stems and golden leaves trembling with the will'o the wisp. Our Masters lit a fire and roasted the boar together with some herbs and tasty carrots and cabbages they had brought in our saddle bags. Soon that strange and nasty smell of charred meat steamed around us, but our Masters called it tasty and succulent. How strange are not the ways of Man - although we loved our Masters very much and adapted to their peculiarities. They sat down in a heap of golden birch leaves near a big tree with an especially comfortable big stem to lean back against. It was a bit chilly in the air and on the ground so my Golden One swept his warm wolf fur cloak around them as they shared their meal. The wine jug appeared and they started to drink. I said to Castor: "

Well, now they're at it again. I think they will remain for hours in this place. Let's go grazing some of those succulent leaves over there. We must also have something good to eat."

"Yes. You're right. Peritas, you must look after them carefully. One cannot know what happens when they are drinking too much from this strange jar of theirs. Why can't they stick to pure mountain water as we do?"

Our friend barked merrily. He liked roasted boar and had been given all he could eat from the best parts. My Golden One spoiled him a lot, finding him good company and a true watcher and friend, very prudent and well mannered. We grazed until we were satisfied, often looking at our Masters. After eating and drinking their fill they embraced each other and begun that strange rolling around game of theirs that seemed to bring them such wonderful pleasure. They got tired and fell asleep in each other's arms, closely bundled up in the fur cloak. We wandered off, searching for more pasture, then to drink from the brook nearby.

Suddenly we heard loud voices. A band of strange looking men dressed in goat hides came wondering. Castor told me prudently:"Let's hide ourselves in these bushes. Those men mean no good for us."

He quickly hid himself, always as prudent and careful as his Master. I was more curious and courageous and remained to watch the strange men more closely. They came near to me and I felt the air getting dense with an aura of threat. One of them quickly pulled up a rope with a loop on. Before I could run and hide myself I had it around my neck, together with a cruel captivating net all the others threw upon me. I reared and neighed, screamed for help - but too late. With fear and utter dismay I found myself being dragged away from my friend Castor and my dear Golden One.

Castor continues: I was prudently hiding in the golden leafed hazel bushes, afraid of the strange men. My friend Bucephalos was as reckless as his Beautiful Golden One. Often it was only for the better, but not this time. Devastated I saw him being dragged away in ropes and a captivating net. He struggled desperately against his captors, but all in vain. They were simply too many even for his great strength and fierceness. I heard him neighing and screaming for help.

"Castor! You must wake them up. My Golden One will come after me!"

I didn't dare to answer him. They could have captured me too. Prudently I waited, well hidden in the bushes. When I heard their triumphant voices fading away I peered out of the safety of the golden hazel leaves. No one was left. I hurried out of my hiding place and cantered quickly to our Masters. They were soundly asleep, mercifully unknowing. Peritas snored besides them, his belly round from all the roasted boar he had stuffed himself with. What a pitiful excuse for a watchdog! I nudged my master with my muzzle. He didn't wake up, didn't even move. I butted him even harder. No reaction. He seemed completely exhausted...I had to kick him almost hard on his bottom to make him wake up. Sleepily he turned around, rebuffing me sternly:

"Castor! What are you doing? Don't you see we are having a cozy little nap? You must not disturb us just now!"

I ardently wished I had the ability of Speech. All I could do was to neigh and fiercely stamp the ground with my right front hoof. Now his Beautiful Golden One awoke, stretching sleepily, golden birch leaves rustling around him.

"What is it? Hephaestion! Why does your horse disturb our sleep? He is always docile enough."

Now I was getting really mad at them. I reared up, neighing loudly and trying to point the way of the horse thieves with my hoof. Peritas woke up. He immediately understood my concern and tried to help me, howling loudly and miserably. At long last they understood.

"But...where is Bucephalos? They never stray far away from each other..." "Oh no. He must have had an accident! We must find him and help him fast!"

They jumped up, quickly put their clothing in order and armed themselves. I led them to the meadow with the hazel bushes where my friend had been stolen and dragged away. They saw all the signs of struggle and his big hoof marks in the grass. Their tracks were easy to follow and we ran as fast as we could.

"Nasty people! They must have stolen him away. Well, I don't think it'll be possible for anyone to mount and ride him..."

We continued through the wood. It was still plenty of day light left and a golden sun shone down through the many colored autumn foliage. Soon we heard sounds of angry neighing, jumping and kicking. We peered through some glowing orange red maple leafs. I snorted gladly. There was my brave friend, tossing and kicking two of the horse thieves around. They had managed to put a tattered saddle cloth on his strong back, but no one could mount him. He heard us amongst the maples and neighed gladly. Our Beautiful Golden One leaped forward, his sword branded. He was looking most formidable and fierce, his wolf fur cloak billowing around him and his golden hair on ends. Peritas ran at his side, fiercely howling and brandishing his big teeth. The horse thieves must have thought they were attacked by some kind of fury and run away, screaming fearfully. Bucephalos came up to Alexander, neighing and snorting angrily. His master embraced him all around his muscular neck and spoke calmingly to him, very near to crying.

"My dear friend, I'm so glad we found you in time. You and I have had quite enough of nasty people in our days! Now we are going home."

Bucephalos continues: I was mad with horror and anxiety, being dragged away as a helpless captive by those nasty people. They were too many for me to overcome and I relived the horrors at Philonicos horse pen. I neighed and screamed all the time, hoping for my Master to come to my rescue. The merciless march through the autumn forest seemed an endless terror. Then two of the horse thieves got tired of marching.

"Why toil and struggle when we have this strong and fine war stallion to ride."

They freed me of the net and ropes around my neck and quickly threw a tattered cloth over my back. I was most offended. My master only put the very best and beautiful gear and garments upon me. Soon they realized their big mistake. I was jumping and prancing so fiercely that none of them could mount me. I tried to escape to run back to my Masters but one rope still held me captive. I dragged them along in it, although it tore cruelly into my neck. Then I heard some well-known rustling in the maples nearby. A familiar snort greeted me.

"Hold out, my friend. We are coming to the rescue."

Castor! He had led them to me. What a clever friend he was. Now a most longed for sight greeted me. My Beautiful Golden One came running to me, his sword flashing in the autumn sun and Peritas eager to help him. The horse thieves fled, being far too frightened by his violent appearance. For once I was very glad over his Holy Anger and violent disposition. I ran to him, neighing and snorting, full of angry indignation. Their reckless feasting and carousing, abandoning me to this calamity. Then he embraced me, his beautiful gray eyes full of tears, and he spoke soothing and reassuring words to me. I nuzzled his soft, beautiful golden hair, enjoying the wonderful smell. He told me we were going home together and mounted me. This time I willingly consented. The sun was setting in a flaming crimson and orange glow behind the Illyrian mountains. We rode home to our cave home, bringing the remains of the roasted boar. Our Masters let us drink our fill from the clear brook near the cave and we all went into the cave. Hephaestion lit our camp fire and warmed the food anew. Alexander picked some especially soft and succulent sprigs and flowers and made a tasty serving for me and Castor. We ate it gladly before going to rest near the cave entrance.

Castor prudently and reproachingly told Peritas: "Now you must guard us all very tight and secure so that no one will be stolen away by thieves in the night!"

He answered, a bit ashamed: "You may relay on me. This disaster will never happen again!"

Our Masters sat down to a tasty supper of roasted boar and boiled herbs. After eating they were tired after this exhausting day and they rolled themselves comfortable into their furs and slept calmly and soundly on their bed of dry straws, as the camp fire slowly burned to a mound of orange red glowing embers. We felt safe and comfortable, enjoying each others warm friendship and company. Next morning the very First Snow had fallen outside our cave. All the world was white and the trees softly embraced in snow and blue white frosty crystals. The sun shone from a clear blue sky and brought forth a spectrum of shimmering colors in the snow and ice. My Beautiful Golden One embraced his True Steadfast Friend and reassuringly told him:

"Winter is coming. It will be long and hard - but it doesn't matter as long as we are all friends and together."

The End


End file.
